


Write to Me, Richie.

by pcrkerverse



Series: IT dumpster [1]
Category: IT (2017) RPF, IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, F/M, Its a happy one, M/M, Soulmates, bc they went through too much, i had no idea what to write for the title - they all came out to be creepy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcrkerverse/pseuds/pcrkerverse
Summary: When the universe determines your soulmate, your skins are mirrored with each other. You bruise, they bruise. You write, they see. When you know you have a soulmate, it's the best feeling in the world.One faithful morning - something unexpected happened, Richie woke up with doodles on his arm. He realizes it's happened. He was capable of love.





	1. Chapter 1

When the universe is ready to assign you to a soulmate, something extraordinary happens. To put it shortly, your skins are suddenly connected. Weird, right? But it was scary for people who had a strong desire for someone else. It could end up both ways, A happy relationship, a happy life with your happy soulmate or, a messed up relationship that only consisted of manipulation and one-sided feelings. Though it was rare, the possibilities were inevitable and there was nothing else you could change about it.

The sweet and wild smell of petrichor was strong among the wood and rain dripped from leaves to other leaves, continuing a journey to hit the ground with wet bark and wooden scraps, bugs crawling over and under natural obstacles. Voices were to be heard clear as the sky, a conversation between the two teenagers were the only voices heard besides the singing of birds.

"I got a soulmate!" Richie stepped over a log, assumingly fallen from a tree, following the smaller boy out of the woods, "Do you wanna know who it is?" He trailed his large stick behind him, the tip dragging across the floor, leaving its mark. He found the oddly shaped curvy stick laying next to the base of the clubhouse that belonged to the losers. It laid next to the roots of a tree with all their friends' initials carved with a pocket knife via Richie.

Eddie huffed out softly, dusting his hands off after touching a wet branch that almost hit Richie in the face as it slung back at him. "No. I really... Don't care." Eddie mumbled in reply, tired and worn out from today. His feet dragged across the forest floor, only slightly stumbling over his own shoes.

"She lives with you, and is 10 times my weight!" Richie said with a grin, dropping his stick he's hoarded for an hour. It only made Eddie scoff in disbelief with an eyeroll of fondness. His arms folded over each other, slowing down to walk beside the taller boy.

"Do not bring my mom into this, Trashmouth." The corners of his lips turned up into a faint grin, as he looked down at his tired feet and fragile frame of his legs. He let out a soft sigh when spotting a wet spot on the side of his red runner's shorts and little patches of dirt on his legs, caused by Richie hitting him playfully with the wet and somewhat muddy stick. Eddie ended up throwing a ball at his head, so it was totally worth it.

He laughed softly, nudging Eddie's side softly with his elbow. He stuck out a teasing tongue at him, biting on it to not exaggerate his laugh. "Alright, mommy boy." Eddie opened his mouth to say something back but considered what Richie would reply with and the level of stability of his temper and closed it again.

"Beep Beep Richie..."

The actual truth was oblivious to both of them. Unlike the rest of the Loser's club, Richie and Eddie were the ones without a connected soulmate, so naturally, in the group of adolescents, they got teased for it by the losers. Ben and Beverly found out they were soulmates pretty quickly. There was a small conflict between him and Bill- Unrequited love and all. And then unexpectedly a few months later, Bill came out as bisexual. And at that moment, Stan also felt a connection... And guess what? Bill and Stan were soulmates. That only left Richie and Eddie left since Mike found out his soulmate was in another state. It was still a mess to work out, a story for another day, but soulmates scared the hell out of them both. Why? Well... Basically, they're really oblivious to the big huge crushes they have on each other, mostly because they're both terrified of knowing that they're not soulmates and none of them want to make the first move.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Eddiekins." Richie gave him a mischevious wink, using a feminine voice. The smaller boy rolled his eyes fondly and nodded when Richie directed a kiss in his direction,

"Yeah, bye, Trashmouth." He waved goodbye with a small giggle, and away he went, closing the wooden front door to his house. An exaggerated sigh escaped his lips. His eyes traveled to his legs and hands in front of him, eyes widening a bit when he remembered that his milky skin was now splattered in shades of natural brown and dust from the woods and underground clubhouse, from Richie.

It was a long day, albeit it was splendid. The losers were occupied, but Richie and Eddie had some spare time to visit the clubhouse, which ended in staying the whole day there, bringing their own little stuff there for fun or safekeeping. Later in the say though, they got lost when Richie's packet of marbles rolled somewhere. The topics of soulmates randomly came up. Unlike most people, Eddie wasn't comfortable talking about the future of him and his soulmate, it made him unsure and confused about himself. Who did he like? Why? What happened? What made him change into liking him?

_him. Richie was him. Eddie was clueless. He didn't want to end up beaten up and clinging for life by the selfish dickwads that roamed the town of Derry. So, why was he like this?_

"You're all dirty, Eddie-bear!" Ah, shit. Eddie glanced down at his hands, dusted with brown dirt and knees with dry mud again when his mind snapped back to reality, images of Richie faded away quickly.

"I-I know, Mummy." He spoke and mouthed a small 'shit'. He turned around and gave his mother a sheepish smile, "I fell." He excused before she could say or ask anything else, Eddie hurried to the bathroom so he could have a clean shower.

He stood underneath the showerhead as water raced down his naked back. The small boy's eyelashes had delicate droplets of transparent water held there, dropping every time he took a blink. Eddie's eyes were half-lidded, softly running the snow, pure white bar of soap along calves.

There was a bruise. It was a bruise he didn't recall getting. It was just planted under his knee. That was odd, it was an old, recovering bruise that his mother would've seen. Eddie decided to shrug it off, not worrying about it. He did get bruised easily, so most likely, he gave himself a bruise by accident.


	2. "Stars. That's all it was."

Water ran loudly down the sink, Richie grudgingly blinked the sleep away, water not helping at all, "ffffuuuck." He rubbed his eyes after water seeped into his eyes. Richie pushed his glasses back down to level with his eyes, pushing it back with his middle finger, a genius tactic to flipping someone off without someone seeing you're an ass. After his bathroom routine in the morning, he went back to his bedroom, forgetting to put socks on. He was already late for the Losers Club's meeting, so he could just be excused later than he was already late. That's how his brain worked at least.

He checked himself in the mirror, using his fingers to comb his hair which he hasn't washed for days now. Richie sat down on his bed and aggressively pulled the white sock up his right foot, but then froze for a couple of moments, spotting 7 stars doodled on his ankle. Curiously, Richie tugged the sock off, unsurprisingly there was already a hole at the end of it. The black-haired boy's eyebrows furrowed as he squinted at the messy drawing in red pen. Richie used one hand to pull his ankle closer to his face, letting his 3 fingers of the other hand run over it delicately as if it gold implanted in him. What was he thinking? It couldn't be a soulmate, no and never.

He was unlovable. Annoying and loud-mouthed was all he was. A joker... _A clown_. Richie's eyes turned half-lidded as he dropped his foot, lifting his head up to see his mother stop by his door with a look that could've been used as a visual joke. Richie cleared his throat and continued to put his socks on, watching her roll her eyes and walk away.

Wiping a palm down his face, he stood back up, slipping his feet into his converse shoes messily. He'll fix it later. Richie walked out the door without another word, boosting himself on the road then- Hi-ho! He was finally out of the house, heading to the place he's been to only yesterday.

\--

Eddie rocked in the hammock, leafing through a Spider-man comic that belonged to Richie numerous times, the faint wind blowing on his freckled face, his thin brown hair moving with it. Bill paced around the tight space, calmly chuckling along to something Stan must've said as Ben and Beverly were improving the place slowly. They seemed like they were enjoying themselves even while doing hard work. Eddie groaned and covered his face in his palms, exhaling softly into them. Mike, who was sitting on a wooden crate they found abandoned near the butchery of fresh meat's alleyway. "Missing Richie already?"

Eddie uncovered his face and shook his head, "no, absolutely not." He spat out, almost defensively. Eddie shifted in the hammock for more comfort, folding his arms across one another. Eddie filled his mouth with air, making his cheeks puff then sighed, "Why is he always late? ... For everything? And he always has the same excuse-"

"Sorry, I'm late, I had chores!" Richie's voice was heard on top of them, the losers watched him make his way down the ladder, breathing heavily like he just finished a workout. Eddie's hand gestured to the newcomer, Mike made eye contact with Eddie and nodded slowly, seeing his point then greeted Richie with a smile.

Bill stopped pacing and turned to Richie, "Ruh-Richie, you're always luh-luh... Late." He said, leaning against the wall next to Stan now. Stan wasn't really leaning on the wall since it was probably the dustiest wall he's ever caught eye on. Bill adjusted Stan's shower cap so it was properly on his head.

Ben dropped the nail back into the box and stood off the stool as Beverly placed down the hammer next to it. "Let's forget that, why did we meet up Bill?" Beverly asked, tilting her head at an angle.

"Noo!" Eddie exclaimed when Richie approached him on the hammock. He elbowed Richie's side, but that only made him more determined. "You had it last time, and the time before that, piss off!"  
Richie laughed, practically sitting on him until Eddie was forced to scoot over to make room for the both of them.  
Mike raised an interested eyebrow at them before turning to Bill when he spoke.

"With Halloween cuh-coming soon, Stand and I wanted tuh-t-to go Trick-or-...Treating with you guys, and dre-dress up for it." Bill announced, taking time to say it since he was scarcely distracted by Stan playing with his fingers gently, bending and straightening them repeatedly.

Beverly's face lit up with amusement and a hint of excitement, "Oh, hell yeah, I've always wanted to go as like... A vampire." She replied, glancing to her soulmate who had returned to work on stabilizing the clubhouse, "Ben?"  
"Huh?" He only nodded in reply, keeping his fingers that held the nail in place, concentrated and cautious.

"Aren't we like... A little too old or something?" Eddie spoke, attempting to make the hammock rock and bounce at an uncomfortably, unbalanced rhythm.  
Richie gasped, "Eds, we have like, one more year until puberty fucks us up. So have fun, Eduardo." Richie said, letting a leg dangle off out of the hammock to let his foot brush against the wooden floor, calming the hammock down from its manic fit thanks to Eddie. The boy with glasses at him from across the hammock, pushing his glasses back up his nose.  
He looked unimpressed to say the least, a small pout on his lips and his brows slightly furrowed. If Eddie were to actually avoid Richie right now, he would assume that Eddie hated him for being annoying --But being annoying is his job.  
"You're always fucked up."   
"Uh, no. Wanna know who got fucked though? Your mom-"  
"Richie, I swear to fucking God, shut up!" Eddie yelled through Richie, but he continued.  
"-And you know who fucked her? Me. Surprise~" Richie giggled while Eddie groaned, kicking his glasses halfway off his face, easily fixed by a little adjustment.

Mike laughed along Richie, enjoying the two of them getting on each other's nerves, bringing the banter to the club. He glanced down at his forearm and his smile grew wider. "I'm maybe gonna go as Freddy Kreuger or uh... Frankenstein." Mike pulled out a dark blue pen from the red, flannel shirt's chest pocket he wore and bit on the pen's lid to open it. "Bill, Stan, what about you?" He asked to direct their topic on the leader, the lid still between his teeth as he wrote back to his soulmate, who the Losers didn't know much about.

"Zombies." Stan simply said with Bill smiling next to him.

"I might do a bat or something." Eddie said casually  
"And I'm gonna come as Mrs. K!" That caused Richie to earn another slap by the foot on his head, he giggled and continued with his useless shenanigans: "Eddie-bearr~! What are you doing out this late? Did you take your birth co- Ow! Shit!" Richie flinched his leg away from Eddie when feeling a painful pinch on his calf. Richie grinned cheekily, somewhat proud of himself with the accurate impression.

Bill cleared his throat, mostly to distance Richie and Eddie's distractions with each other. "W-We meet in front of my house at suh-seh..ssseven."

* * *

Eddie passed through the kissing bridge each time back and to the clubhouse. He never carved anything though, only because of the fear of splinters. Eddie once got a splinter and the operation to get it out was painful, and his mother told him that there was a chance it would be permanently in there.

Though he didn't dare to carve it, there was one initial carving that stood out and that was one that showed "R+E". His mind would always wander to Richie Tozier, carving the first letters of their name into the kissing bridge and one day finds out the truth about the carving... And maybe kiss.

Eddie cringed at himself. Was he hearing himself right now? Plus, that was someone else's carving. This was so wrong...

Eddie bit the inside of his left cheek guiltily and sat properly on his bicycle, lifting his foot off the ground to balance on the bike's pedal. His eyes turned away from the wooden carving before Eddie rode back to his home, brushing it off his mind.


	3. "Don't show weakness."

If there was one thing Eddie learned from Richie, it was to not show weakness. He figured out that Richie wasn't all that he seemed when Richie came to his window in the middle of the night with red eyes and sniffly nose, trembling in the cold weather. They spent all night together but kicked Richie out when it was 7 in the early morning, the usual time he was woken up by his dear mother. Obviously though, he was visibly tired and restless, unlike Richie who rarely had a proper amount of sleep in his system.

But it was after that night Eddie started thinking about Richie regularly. In all honesty, on his behalf, he hated it. He didn't like thinking about Richie so much and all the good things about him - stupid jokes, sincere smile, and genuine tease.  
It made him feel **sick**\- the word lingers on the tip of his tongue. He hated that word:** sick**. He shouldn't feel this way. It was like a disease. It was something you couldn't control, it wasn't a friendly feeling despite it meaning love, something he saw on television. Eddie would urge back tears whenever the topic was brought up by his mother, saying all the wrong in it.

He was frail... scared of exposure to any sort of disease or future consequences that would bring him one inch closer to death. Being gay was a disease. A cruel one and it was his best friend, Richie, making him sick. How could something so disgusting... Feel so good? It gave him happiness and joy, by thinking about the joker of the club. Why was it so bad to feel happy? Why was it so bad to just want to be lifted up by him and maybe gaze into his wondrous eyes then lean in for sweet, passionate ki- "Eddie-bear! Why are you taking so long in there?" Sonia's voice asked in a sing-song kind of voice, it made Eddie jump alarmingly, at first he thought it was just his mother's voice in his head as another warning- similar to a panic alarm.

"I-I was just getting out now, mommy!" You shouldn't lie to her, Eddie. Don't you remember the consequence? You don't want to make your mother cry now, do you? He twisted the faucet until it came to a stop, water dripping heavy drops one by one that ended with a satisfying echoed sound. He wrapped the white towel around his small body, thoroughly wiping his limbs. Eddie halted at the arm, a small blue passage bleeding onto his skin. He figured it was his soulmate - God, he really hoped it was a girl, so he wouldn't have to deal with Richie on his mind, but of course, there would be hardly any girls into small little, **SICK** Eddie, would there?

> _Hey, this would be so stupid if no one was actually writing back._  
_But nice stars you drew. There were a bit wonky though._

Oh, this was nice. He toweled himself off in a hurry. In his room, he jumped into his warm bed, fresh with new soft sheets and reached for the pen from under his pillow, settling himself in comfortably. Just imagine you were talking to Richie, Eds. He would often use Richie's dumb nicknames to talk to him to calm down. He hated how well it worked.

  * _Try to do better :)_

He smiled, his writing going wonky at the end.

> _Oh is that a challenge?_

A reply came. 3 stars, better than his own.

  * _Whatever, you can draw!!!_

Their conversation went on for 30 or so minutes, covering both their arms in red and blue ink before eventually, Richie wanted to know something.

> _Whats ur name?_

It took Richie a few minutes to realize he either fell asleep or got uncomfortable. Muttering a curse word, he threw his bed to the table across from his bed and laid down in his bed comfortably to have a good night's rest. Maybe today just wasn't the day yet. He bit his bottom lip while it was trembling, tears urging to fall out his eyes. _stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Richie frantically rubbed at his arm, smudging the ink and significant question that remained unanswered.


End file.
